User talk:Blue.rellik
I RAed against a lively character using your "laser pew pew" handle. Any relation? --Foblove 07:53, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::I actually picked up that quote because I saw that name and thought it was hilarious. So no, no relation. I'm just a thief that steals other people's stuff --Blue.rellik 08:04, 2 August 2007 (CDT) And by the way,if your going to talk on article discussions,use respect,your not there to flame people and curse them out. :Well technically I haven't flamed anyone, I haven't called anyone any insulting names or whatnot. --Blue.rellik 21:09, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Destroyer Tremor Oh, did they change this in the official release too? I remember being able to snipe them effortlessly without any danger in the Sneak Peek Weekend. Just like hunting Ether Seals. They could never counterattack or cast Spells or anything. (T/ ) 01:47, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::I tried it. They cast some spells at me --Blue.rellik 01:59, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Hmm, maybe I had a Height advantage or something. Nevermind then. (T/ ) 02:05, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Edit Conflict /Fistshake* Damn you, bluerellik! I was milliseconds away from changing the Avarr the Fallen page until you did it fast than me. We will settle this in KoL PvP! Flechette 23:26, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :I am too fast. I still have a stash of choc bunnies in storage that I'm saving --Blue.rellik 23:30, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Nevermind, I've managed to correct the page after you moved the wording so I won't challenge you in KoL for at least this time. Next time...Flechette 23:32, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Characters Hi, please don't make (user related) articles in main space, make them in user space. like: user:Blue.rellik/*something* —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 07:57, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :aight alright --Blue.rellik 22:49, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Name I think blue.rellik is the most awesome name ever :D. Btw it sounds like mine--Relyk 03:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :You're like the first person here that has said anything good about me. Kudos for that, normally I'm copping flak for being a prick :D --Blue.rellik 03:06, 7 October 2007 (UTC) "Go for the Eyes!" talk page comments. Please watch your comments. Threats to other users are a violation of NPA. It would also be appreciated if you were to change your comments to a non-violent alternative. As a side note, I do agree with your arguement though and I don't see this as a negative for Paragons, just a balance. -- [[User:Vallen Frostweaver|''Vallen Frostweaver]] 10:26, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Guess so. I was wondering who would jump at me first though teeheehee Failure Not enough exclamation marks on RAY. Flechette 11:16, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Bite me --Blue.rellik 11:17, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :: *bite* *,..,* -- -- (s)talkpage 11:22, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ow --Blue.rellik 11:23, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Sup Hey I've been sorta trackin your comments about Paragons. I'd like to believe they are a good class, and I don't really want to antagonize you, so for my own benefit, I'd like to ask you to reiterate the reasons Paragons don't suck. You seem like an intelligent guy. Shogunshen 22:20, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Sure :* They have the second highest average armour in the game :* They are also not a melee class so they aren't targetted as often as the low armour squishes or front liners :* They have some of the highest DPS in the game without having to rely on skills to buff them up :* Pretty much all of their shouts are unremovable, a very big bonus :* Their bonus' can pretty much cover all types of classes, they have shouts to help casters, shouts to buff up attacks and shouts that can protect and heal the party :* In PvE, their ability for party-wide protection is unrivalled. The best monk will not match the best paragon in party-wide protection :* They can maintain "Save Yourselves!" in builds while still being able to kill things :* Aggresive Refrain is still the best IAS in the game, the cracked armour's only problem is that hench and hero monks will try to remove it all the time. It's the best because it can be easily maintained :* They have very little energy problems since aside from their spear skills, most of their skills will return most of the energy cost each time they shout. When used with adrenaline shouts then they more or less have unlimited energy. --Blue.rellik 04:14, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::You forgot to mention that Paragons, more than any other class, work just fine without their Elite skills. P/Me Expel Hexes ftl, but it happens. (T/ ) 19:29, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::It was just something off the top of my head but your perfectly correct, while they are indeed powerful without Cruel Spear or Defensive Anthem, they don't need them to dominate --Blue.rellik 04:08, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Ya know, I think I'm gonna start a PvE Paragon. But just for the spirit of debate, I've noticed the only decent Paragon elite is Focused Anger. Rebuttal? Shogunshen 16:02, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Focused Anger is good, but to be honest none of the Paragon elites are that good...most can be done better with some other skill (Elite or not), and Paras don't rely on their Elites unlike many other builds. (T/ ) 16:05, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hehe my sentiment exactly. Though I'd like ya'll to tell me what you thinka this build.http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/User:Shogunshen/Still_working_on_this_build :::::::Defensive Anthem is underrated. Unremovable is great. Cruel Spear is Eviscerate for Spears except abit cheaper and ranged. Song of Restoration is great, I used it plenty of times while I was getting Guardian of Tyria and Elona on my warrior, it relieved the monks of a lot of preassure. Cautery Signet is also underrated, 1 single elite that covers the entire parties condition woes, giving the monks for other prot skills is awesome. Especially against the EotN Mandragor in HM. Anthem of Fury is a nice elite to bring in a party largely around warriors and paragons (which is entirely possible), it's also relatively spammable. "The Power Is Yours!" is also underrated. There are very few skills that give a lump amount of energy and giving it to the whole party is awesome, a paragon rarely needs to worry about their energy especially when they have adrenline and leadership. Song of Purification is an alternative to Cautery Signet. That's some of the elites I've seen used in high end areas and elites I've used on my paragons and they have all done an excellent job supporting the party. Don't listen to the general masses, they're idiots. --Blue.rellik 01:45, 22 October 2007 (UTC)